Learning
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Kodi lived with Emma, his new owner, for four months so far. But when Emma brings home a stranger and Kodi has to spend time with them the most, could he really just learn something out of it?


**This is WordPad so it doesn't have the spell-check and I also never wrote a Balto story but I LOVE the movies! I'm actually watching the third one, wished I had the second one though. :(**

**I do not own Balto, Jenna, or Kodi! Thank you and please review nicely!**

**Chapter One:**

His large head moved to the left a little, his muzzle on his paws as they were folded over each other. He watched the clock tick throughout the silent room. His tail over the side of the couch as he lay on two of the seats out of three.

He looked at the clock and as it was a minute from five in the afternoon. He huffed out a deep breath.

_Where is she? She's never late, then again..._

He looked up at the clock.

_She still has thirty-six seconds._

His ears flicked back as they heard the noise of footsteps on wood. He leaped up from the couch and barked.

_Right on time!_

He celebrated in his mind as he raced to the door and barked again. He stopped outside the door and after a moment he tilted his head in confusion.

_That was her wasn't it?_

He let his body hit the rug in the main room, letting out a whimper as he glanced up at the door knob.

_Come on...come on..._

The sound of a key sliding into place on the other side of the door, he shot up again, barking excitedly. He heard her laughing and his tail wagged.

_She's home! Yes!_

The door opened and the first thing he leaped on was the cardboard box that separated the two. The five foot and four inched human laughed. Her caramel hair was down to her shoulders and her brown eyes held only humor, "Down, Kodi."

Kodi licked his muzzle as he got on all fours again and watched as she closed the door with her foot and walked to the wooden coffee table. She set down the box and went into her bedroom.

Kodi halted and looked at the box and then at the closed door.

_I wonder what it is..._

He padded over to the cardboard box and lifted the loose side with his nose. A little paw swipped out and he heard whimpering. Kodi stepped back in shock and tilted his head again.

_What is that?_

He slowly went up to the box again, "Hm..."

He lifted the side again but this time there was no little paw swipping at his nose. He looked in with his ears pointed forward.

"Kodi," he heard along with a door opening.

Kodi backed up, startled again and annoyed.

_Just what is in that box?_

He watched his new owner that he had lived with for four months now walked to the box and picked it up, "Snooping are you?" she smiled and turned towards the kitchen.

Kodi was at her heels, sniffing for a different scent.

_Nope, just regular Emma and hints of Michael._

Koda almost growled as the name went into his head.

_Michael. Always spending time with my owner. Maybe I wanna spend some time with her._

He put his paws up on the counter as she set the box down and walked towards the garbage to put something in it. Kodi leaned on the counter for support since he wasn't use to standing on two at all. He was a dog, he was meant to stay on all four and that's how he liked it.

But this _box _and whatever was in it had Kodi's attention. Emma walked back and rubbed the side of his cheek, "I brought a little friend for you."

_It must be good, she almost sang it, and she never does that._

Kodi watched her ripped the sides from each other and put her arms in it, "Kodi, this is Lily."

She pulled out a small little husky that reminded Kodi of Dusty. Her tiny nose and tiny eyes looking at him, Kodi folded his ears back and sniffed her.

_Lily._

"Lily, this is Kodi. I thought you two could keep each other company, what do you think?" she set the small puppy down on the tile floor.

Lily's claws ticked on it as she stumbled over to the carpet. Kodi watched as Emma smiled and turned back to her bedroom, "Now let me finish getting ready. Kodi be nice to her," Emma warned as she pointed at the older dog, "She is just a puppy."

Kodi still stared at Emma's door while he heard Lily clawing the couch. He slowly pulled his focus on the tiny organism and padded over to her, "Hmph," he frowned as she tried climbing the couch.

Keeping his gaze on her as he layed down in the giant pillow Emma left out for him, he watched as she gave up and started sniffing around her.

Ten minutes of exploring, Lily gave up and looked at him, her tongue was out of her mouth as she panted. Kodi was still frowning as she stumbled over her paws, "Watch it," he almost snapped.

Lily paid not attention to the bigger dog though as she kept stumbling over herself. She walked to the statue in the shape of a cat. It's bright green eyes stared at her while its shining white coat seemed not to show its breathing. Lily tilted her head and let out a small whine in confusion.

Kodi was about to say something to her when the door opened. He quickly got up and raced towards Emma. He skidded to halt in front of her as she wore a blue dress with a small white coat over her.

Her hair was neatly done and her face beamed at the sight of her dog, "Kodi," she stepped around him in her blue flats, "I'll be out for tonight, you watch your new friend, you hear me?" she smiled and waved to him and opened the front door again.

Kodi whined and she closed the door after saying, "I'll be back at ten, goodnight you two."

He almost jumped out of his fur when he felt something against his lower leg. He glanced down and moved quickly from the small female.

Lily stumbled again and fell on the floor. She stayed in her position, her foot under her round belly and other leg out as her right cheek grazed it. She whimpered and Kodi gritted his teeth.

_Oh no..._

Kodi put his head down to her, "You okay?"

Lily still payed no attention to him and her nose twitched. Kodi sighed and grabbed her by her scruff. Lily yapped in protest as he carried her away.

Kodi set her down on the giant pillow, "Stay here," he turned around and padded in the kitchen, slipping a few times on the clean tile.

He instantly stopped as he listened to the clicking again. Sighing, he turned around.

"Hm?" he looked around him but there was no sign of the little puppy.

_Great. First day, not even an hour has passd since Emma was gone, not even ten minutes, and I lose her!_

"What the-" he looked down as he felt he was being brushed against something.

Little Lily was there, nuzzling into his leg. Kodi frowned and grabbed her again. She whined until Kodi put her down on the couch this time, "Stay. Here." he spoke each word out carefully for her.

He raced this time to the kitchen and grabbed the white bone Emma left him that morning. He raced back to the couch in record timing and saw she was still there.

_Finally._

He licked his lips after setting the bone down in front of her, "Here."

Lily looked at it and then up to him, tilting her head. Kodi sighed and picked her up, putting her on the pillow with the bone, "There."

Lily stared at the bone. Just stared.

Kodi grumbled and walked around her, laying on the pollow with his tail off the side of it. She still stared at the bone. Kodi layed down his head that all of a sudden got heavy and closed his drooping eyes with his head on his paws like from before.

Lily looked at the bone and then at Kodi. Seeing he was asleep, she jumped off of the pillow and raced to the first room she saw that was open.

**Hmm, yeah. I tried fixing the spelling but there might still be something misspelled. It's a little choppy though, the only thing I dislike about it other than the word choice, but on WordPad, they don't have any other options from the regular words that I do know. Please review and let me know if I should continue this! Only nice reviews please! No mean ones, but I will except critizism, or however you spell it. :/ But anyways, please review!**


End file.
